


Heartbreak

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sad, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: Billy catches his one and only girl doing the one thing he thought she would never do to him.





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little sad drabble I thought up after taking a screenshot I took of Billy in the "Trick or Treat Freak" episode of ST

                                                                

Tonight was Carol’s big Halloween party. Billy was looking forward to going, he just wanted to have a great time and hang out with his favorite girl. It had been one hell of a week and he just needed to let off some steam by drinking a shit load of beer and fuckin his girl in the back of his Camaro.

You and Carol were friends so you were already at her house before the party even started, getting your costume ready and Carol helping you with your hair. By the time the party started, you were already drunk having an awesome time. Billy shows up fashionably late, as always. He’s out of his car and making his way up the sidewalk when Tommy spots him and goes up running to Billy and stops him to break the bad news to him. Before Tommy could say anything, Billy interrupts him.

“Hey Tommy, where’s y/n?” Billy asks.

Tommy swallows hard knowing full well what’s about to come. “Hey man, maybe it’s not such a good idea you be here right now.” Tommy says.

Billy looks at him with furrowed eyebrows, questioning him. “Why? Do you guys not want me here or something?” Billy asks, about to get peeved.

Tommy shakes his head and lets out a forceful sigh before turning his head and nodding in your direction. Billy follows his gaze and sees you making out with Kevin O’Donnell.

Billy’s face fell.

He could not believe what he was seeing. His girlfriend of almost a year cheating on him out in the open for all to see, including him. He was heartbroken. Tears started to fall down his face as he looked on. Your guys one year anniversary was coming up and Billy had something special planned for you. He was going to rent a hotel room and spread red rose pedals all over the room and was going to have a candle light dinner set up for the both of you. He even went shopping and bought this super sexy lingerie he really liked and was looking forward to seeing you in it. He also bought you a gold necklace with his initial hanging off it.

Billy looks away and sees the keg in the middle of the yard. With a wipe of his face, he stalks towards the keg and yanks the nozzle from some random dudes mouth and pushed him off the keg making him fall to the ground with a thud. He makes the guys who were holding that dude up hold his legs while he guzzled beer from the hose.

Billy got to 42 seconds and stopped, getting off the keg and tossing the hose to the side. Everyone was cheering for him and chanting his name. Billy should have felt excited, but he wasn’t. He was feeling utterly heartbroken and betrayed. Billy looks back over at you and starts crying again, he doesn’t care that everyone can see him. He sees you still making out with Kevin, his hands now roaming your ass. The one thing Billy thought was his.

You were wearing your red devil costume you wanted so badly. Billy went with you to go costume shopping and you saw a short red devil dress that came with a pair of horns and you wanted it! But Billy didn’t approve. With your charm, puppy dog eyes and your soft lips, you over powered him. He still remembers the conversation you two had over it.

* * *

_“Look babe, I found the perfect costume. It looks cute, don’t you think?” You say excitedly as you hold the dress up on its hanger to show Billy._

_He shakes his head no. All you could do was glare at him. You huffed and turned around and stalked towards the fitting room and slammed the door to try on your outfit anyways. You were determined to make him change his mind._

_Billy throws his head back and groans. He knew you were going to be difficult about this. He makes his way towards the dressing room and leans against the doorway and waits for you to come out._

_“Well, what do you think?” You say as you came out and posed for him._

_“No.” Billy says firmly.  
_

_“But whyyy?” You whined.  
_

_“Because I said so, that’s why.” Billy stood his ground.  
_

_“But I really want it babe!” You stomped your foot and wined again.  
_

_“I said no y/n, it’s too short and too reveling. Your ass and your tits are only for me to see.” Billy pouts. He didn’t like sharing you and definitely didn’t like how other guys stared at you.  
_

_“Please?” You softly begged as you walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his neck. You lightly kissed his lips. “Please baby?” You say again as your lips make their way to his jaw and down his neck, kissing his weak spot that makes his jeans tighten every time your lips brush against his skin. “Please daddy, I promise I’ll be a good girl.” You kiss his lips again and tug his bottom lip in between your teeth in a gentle pull._

_Billy just looks at you and a deep rumble escapes his chest. He lets a sigh escape as he’s battling with his thoughts and your devious ways. You knew just how to get him to say yes and it was working._

_“Fine, you can get it. You little brat” Billy smiles as you giggle happily. Your lips landed on his again and gave him a deep kiss to thank him for it. He accepted the rest of your thank you inside the dressing room._

* * *

Tommy comes up behind him and claps him on the back gently, his other hand coming to rest on his shoulder comfortingly. “I’m sorry man. Look, let’s go in the house and take some shots. Forget her.” Tommy says in a solemn tone.

Billy lets another tear fall and sniffles before giving you one last look before he and Tommy start walking towards the house so Billy can drown his sorrows in a bottle of jack.


End file.
